What if?
by AriArlene
Summary: Some scenarios that I think may be interesting, or maybe just won't get out of my head. Rated M to avoid offending anyone.
1. 1 The Sky

I live above the world in the currents of my magic. They think I'm an element, that I am no person. They're wrong. The wind is my magic, and my name is Sky. I create the wind and ride its currents.

If they could see me, they would see my green eyes and long white hair. They would see that I am not much taller than the Sandman, and a hair shorter than the tooth fairy. I've been alone all my life, but Jack knows me. He knows I'm here, although he doesn't understand what I am. He knows me without knowing about me. I enjoy our fun times together though, if only he could see me. I wandered the north pole. I usually stayed close to Jack because he was the only person that ever acnowledged me, but my magic still roamed the globe. However I was feeling particularly odd today. Something about me had changed and I couldn't pinpoint it. I felt ill.

I immediately checked my medallion under my t-shirt and it was in tact, although something felt very wrong. I could feel my magic fading. Panic welled up in my chest. I was sitting on a windowsill watching Jack on the globe where he had requested ever so nicely that I deposit him and when he jumped I tried to catch him like always. Only this time I failed.

He landed face-first on the floor and several Yetis stopped to question this strange occurrence. I covered my mouth to stifle a little worried squeal. I ran over to him spouting apologies knowing he really shouldn't be able to hear me.

"Ohmaninthemoon I'm so sorry! I thought my magic would catch you, it usually does!" I gushed, however I received the shock of my life when he looked up at me and answered.

"What? Who-who are you? Why are you sorry? And more importantly, how did you get past the Yetis?" He asked in awe. Truthfully he looked more impressed that I could get into the workshop than anything else.

"Um, y-you can...you can SEE me?" I took a step back. I must have looked terrified and confused beyond anything he had ever seen because he seemed to soften his demeanor.

"Yeah, I can see you. Are you a new spirit?" He asked, he knew what the possiblilities were, and he remembered being young. Problem was, she remembered when he was young too.

"No, I-I was...that is to say I HAVE...been around since before pitch, before sandman, before the dark ages even." I took a step back, not knowing what he would think of this. His only answer was a slightly surprised and curious smile.

"Woah, well...who are you?" He asked.

"Sky. My name is Sky, but you've known me your whole life as... the wind." I settled down a bit. "Sorry I dropped you. My magic is having a bad day." I told him.

"Don't worry about it." He assured me. He started walking. looking back behind him he motioned me to follow."We need to get the others." He slid all the way over to North's office and knocked loudly, and on the off beats to his music.

"What? What is it?" He asked loudly. Knowing I was visible for the first time in my life I wasn't certain of what I should do, but I didn't have time to figure that out before North busted out of his office. "Had better be important." He grinned playfully at the winter sprit before catching sight of me.

"Hi." I offered tenatively. He seemed nice enough, but meeting him personally was much different than seeing him across the room knowing he couldn't see me.

"Hello, who might you be?" He asked kindly.

"Um...My name's Sky, I'm the wind..." even by immortal spirit standards I sounded crazy. He looked puzzled but accepted the information like it was nothing.

"Her powers are messing up. She's sick." Jack offered, sensing I was a bit unpracticed and a bit shy. Thank the day for that kid. I gave him a grateful look as North barreled through the shop to summon the others.

Sitting in a meeting of the guardians would be my next adventure, although I was terrified to actually be seen by so many people, I was also wonderfully relieved. I just didn't know how to handle myself. Once everything was explained, Q&A opened up and I almost got sick right there on the spot.

"How long have you been around?" Tooth asked.

"Longer than even Pitch."

"So no one could see you?" Jack asked knowingly, also trying to get the others filled in. Clever that one.

"Nope." I offered. "Never." I added because of some of the looks I received.

"What happened to make your powers knock out?" Bunny asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. Maybe I'm literally too old for this?" I ventured with a grin. Somehow my people skills were dusting themselves off. Jack and I had a little giggling fit which became contagious rather quickly. North was the first to calm down.

"Alright, that was good one." He sniffed one last time. "But we need to resolve this." He rubbed his chin. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, covering a cough as I did so, prompting an eyebrow and instant idea from Sandman. He raised his hands and jumped up and down. None of them noticed but me.

"Yeah Sandman?" Images played above his head that I took to mean 'when was the last time you slept?'. I cocked my head to the side in questioning and looked back at him, stunned.

"It's...been weeks." I laughed. "You know that might do it. Pitch has been up to things and I can't let him have too much fun." I laughed a little more and it was infectious. Before I could do much else a little ribbon of golden sand found its way over my head. I opened my mouth to speak but only got about as far as

"Wait not now Sa-" and I fell right out of my chair. I remember Jack catching me, and being put down on a big, soft bed before I was out like a light.

There have been a few weeks between then and now, and I believe they have been the best of my life. They've become my family. Bunny has invited me to paint eggs for Easter and I've carved with North. I've watched the stars with Sandy and had dinner with Tooth. All of them have become my family, and I couldn't have asked for a better home. I like to stick with Jack most days, but that's just an old habit that won't die. Between me and you, I think I like him more now that he can see me. I can't wait for Christmas and Easter, and to just be with my family, the first people that have ever known me in the history of the world.


	2. 2 Who what where?

He woke up with his head swimming. What happened to him? He couldn't remember where he was, how he had gotten there. He didn't realize it but his eyes were closed. Someone was asking someone to open their eyes.

"Jack? Jackie open your eyes mate. Come on snowflake." An Australian accent implored him. Who was Jack? Why did he need to wake up. He decided to find out. When he opened his eyes he was being carried by a large bunny into a room with beds dressed in red sheets. This should be familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Who's Jack?" He asked. Stunned faces around him told him that he should be concerned about something. He couldn't place it either. Actually the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't know.

"Come on, don't joke with us like that mate." The bunny said. He looked even more worried now. He wished he could ease that worry, he felt very responsible for his worry for some reason. Was he Jack? He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Aside from the bunny, there was a large Russian man with a white beard, a small woman covered in feathers with striking purple eyes, and a short golden man who apparently couldn't speak. He looked at the large bunny questioningly.

Jack looking so confused prompted very different reactions from his friends and family. The sandman himself was an observer. He knew this was likely temporary, so he waited for the need to use his magic to give the poor boy some much needed sleep. North seemed to be completely at a loss. He was being quiet and subdued, something frighteningly unusual for the large man that always spoke with his entire body. He actually sat down in the corner, which was more worrying to the oldest guardian than his quietness.

"Alright, calm down." Bunny soothed. He was distracting the teen while Tooth stitched up his head wound. "Can you tell me anything you remember? Anything you know about yourself mate?" He asked gently. Jack looked wide eyed for a moment before furrowing his brow in confusion. He looked back up at the Easter bunny with worried eyes.

"N-no." he stammered. He was becoming frustrated.

"Hey, it's okay there snowflake." he pulled the winter spirit close and he let him. He was much less closed off now that he didn't have the memories of why he had been that way. He was just a scared teenager and they were strangers again. What struck the golden man as oddest, though, was the immediate trust he placed in them when he had absolutely no memory of them at all.

"North?" Tooth asked of him lightly, "why don't you go get the yeti and start helping them clean up the mess in the workshop, we can take care of this for a moment." She seemed to be wanting to give the shaken Russian something to do that wasn't stew in the situation. A perfect notion in his opinion, and he was happy when North nodded and walked off hesitantly with a dazed and worried look gracing his features.

Out in the workshop the yeti had already begun picking up the masses of broken toys and ice that would have been. Looking around an observer would think world war three had broken out in there. Back in the infirmary the other guardians were prompting Jack into remembering some things. Most of all, they wanted to get him back to normal and remembering his life, but ultimately they needed to know what had happened in the workshop.

That, they decided once Sandy had put the boy to sleep, could wait.

"Where is his staff?" Tooth asked, flitting from person to person. She was actually on the ground, but her movements still resembled that of a humming bird's.

"I didn't see it when I found him, and North didn't say anything about seeing it." Bunny commented. They looked at Sandy. He shrugged his shoulders but halfway through the gesture he remembered something. His face lit up and his special dream-sand language lit up above his head.

"You saw something? Where?" Tooth perked up. "Show me, Bunny can stay with him." She looked at Bunny, waiting for him to protest. He nodded. Sandy took her into the workshop and showed them a few wooden splinters on the floor near where they found him, and when he started following an invisible path Tooth raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him, hovering not too far behind his shoulder. He pointed. There, on a table far from the epicenter of whatever storm had blown up here, was his staff, in two pieces. Tooth took a sharp breath. "Goodness!" She picked it up and they both rushed back into the large room with Bunny and Jack. He was awake now.

"You found-" he stopped short when he saw the pieces. "If that has been like that for a while then it's no wonder..." He turned to Jack, who was admittedly looking a bit better. "Alright mate. You said you remember having your ice power?" He asked gently. Jack nodded. "Well, mate, this is your staff. It's broken right now, and you might not remember it, but you've fixed it before. Can you try again? Do you think you can?" He asked.

"I-I don't know..." He seemed so uncomfortable. They hated to do this, to push him at all, but they needed too. He wouldn't get better if they didn't. "Did...did I happen to tell you how I did it?" He asked. Bunny grinned.

"You told us you focused on it. Can't help you much more than that mate. Here." He held the pieces with him, holding them tight. "Send your magic into it, you can do it." He encouraged. He put his hands on the wood and closed his eyes. For the longest time nothing happened except a bead of sweat on his brow. They began to frown in disappointment, but no sooner than tooth opened her mouth to tell him everything would be okay, they would figure it out... BOOM!

The room crackled with ice magic and snow shot through the windows and out the door. The wind swirled so much it almost picked them up. Sandy made an umbrella out of dream sand to shield himself and Tooth, while Jack's staff lit the room up with blue light. He passed out immediately, but his staff was in one piece and his normal pale color was replacing the unhealthy, for him anyway, pink color. The three of them let out an audible and simultaneous sigh.

"He'll be okay now." Bunny sat down with the staff clung to his chest like a lifeline. They had Sandy go get North and they sat there sipping chocolate until finally, his eyes opened again. Now, when Jack woke up this time, he remembered everything. That didn't mean that he was going to let this golden opportunity pass by. He opened his eyes and stretched.

"Hey mate?" He half asked. "You remember us?" He held his breath. Jack was going to pretend he didn't, but seeing their faces he just couldn't bring himself to that. He nodded.

"Yeah. No worries. Also, you should really check the pluming in your machinery. I was walking by and an elf goes flying, the next thing I know the whole place blew to bits. My staff almost went through the wall and I'm fairly sure I cracked my skull open on the globe." he explained. The faces of the other guardians made the spirit of winter laugh. North had this blank look on his face, like he couldn't process the information for a second and when he did his boisterous laughter was infectious.


	3. 3 Guardian Party

"Do I really have to?" Jack asked from his perch atop one of the stone sentinels in Bunny's warren.

"Yes, mate, you do. Why are you complaining anyway? This whole event is nothing but fun and games." He shook his head.

"Because, drunk people get mean, and there is a good chance there will be some powerful people there that may not exactly like me. I would rather save everyone the hassle." He twirled his staff absent-mindedly. He wasn't being self-absorbed, but he hadn't exactly buddied up to a whole bunch of spirits.

"Like who, mate?" Bunny asked, his interest piqued. This he had to hear.

"Well, Summer, for instance. He gets his panties in a knot every year when I won't leave early. What's up with him anyway? That ego." Jack scoffed playfully. Something told Bunny it wasn't always Summer's fault. That's not to say that Jack started it, but he had never known the boy to leave anything unfinished.

"Well that's one spirit you could easily have frozen in an instant." Jack scoffed again. If he did that one more time today the guardian of Hope was likely to throw the teen off of something tall. Hey, he could catch himself with the wind.

"That doesn't mean I should." That little bit of wisdom from Jack threw him off balance. But, as per usual, he was back to his casual self in a heartbeat.

"And that stops you?" He asked. It wasn't meant to be insulting, but the moment he said it he cringed a little. "Pranking might be a little more up your alley, quitting?" He amended. Jack hadn't even shown the slightest sign that he may have been offended or that he noticed Bunny's attempt to gloss over it, but he grinned at said amendment.

"True, I am more of a prankster." He hoped down from where he had been perched and walked up to his furry friend. "Let's crash a party." The look in the winter spirits eyes made Bunny wonder, what would Jack be pulling tonight.

"What're you up to mate?" He had to ask.

"Oh, me? Not a thing." He grinned that special grin that meant Sandy would be collaborating in the best they'd pulled yet. He would sit back and play dumb. After all, Summer must have done a number on the kid. He was winter after all, and Summer was a mean one. He tapped himself all the way to the pole where he froze his tail off. Hoping inside as fast as his legs would carry him he heard the bustle of the Yeti cooking dinner for the massive crowd that was likely to invade the pole any moment.

"Bunny! Still covered in paint I see." North's booming voice found him as he entered, upon looking down he noticed that the Russian was right. His paws were still coated in every color he could think of, plus several more that had resulted from blending.

"I knew I forgot somethin'." He commented while the jolly Russian laughed heartily. Although it wasn't as though North had many volume levels most days. Everything he does, he does with his whole body, making the large man look and sound even bigger.

"Easy North, you'll bust somethin'." he commented as he surveyed the room for the others. Honestly his ears couldn't take much of the man's laughter at close range, and he wanted to get some peace before tooth came in. Soon, with the help of all the guardians, the table was set with a buffet-style lineup of snacks and the place was ready to invite in the guests. Jack stayed somewhere close to one of his newest friends through the meet-and greet, and eventually encouraged a drinking match between North and Bunny.

"Russian Vodka is mean drink. You think you can handle?" He asked, loudly enough that several spirits ended up circling around to watch.

"Oh, I can handle mate." Bunny puffed out his chest a little, standing taller than the Russian, who looked up at him with more confidence than he should've had.

"Well why don't we find out? I mean, it's a party after all." Jack questioned the pair from a few people down and they were too into the whole challenge to even consider that it may end badly, so they ended up agreeing.

"Shot for shot." North laughed and handed Bunny a crystalline shot-glass and poured them both shots of pure Vodka.

"Let's do it mate." Bunny accepted the challenge. With every drink the crowd cheered, and every time they both went a little farther from "sane". Bunny, being less accustomed to the purity of the drink, was indeed declining much quicker than the admittedly larger Russian. When Jack thought about it, the fight wasn't even fair. Sandy and Jack were on a little dream cloud watching the whole mess go down. Then, they both got the shock of their lives. North, the one both of them figured would win hands-down, dropped face first and stayed there.

They were worried for about the second he was down until he rolled over and started snoring like crazy. They were falling on themselves and Jack was legitimately laughing so hard he was crying. Sandy was on his back, leaning against Jack who had doubled over and they had attracted the attention of the mama bear.

"Oh crud." Jack nudged Sandy. "Tooth." Sandy looked up long enough to know that they had best high-tail it out of there. By the time Tooth realized they were gone they were already in the kitchen. After snitching a plate of cookies they rested on a high rafter and laughed for the rest of the night about the fun of that one moment, that would be in their heads until they died...they were immortal too, so that might be a while. Back with the party, Bunny was hobbling over to a couch to sit. He was swimming in his own mind. One thing the jolly man hadn't taken into account was his metabolism. He had processed a shot by the time he had taken his third!

"That'll show 'im." He mused under his breath. He decided it would be the perfect time for a nap, so he fell asleep a few moments later curled up on a seat by the fire, leaving poor Tooth to relocate the snoring North and entertain the guests. The good news was, no one ever tried to bother Jack.


	4. 4 The Sky 2-Surprise!

I hadn't intended to make this a continuing arc, but here it is. More of "The Sky". - I was by the fire. Having just had the best coma-like sleep of my life, I sent my wind magic to do its thing and settled by the fire. I wasn't cold, but it felt nice to just be there. "Sky?" North called. I jumped a little before realizing he wasn't angry. He sounded so unusually upset all the time and I couldn't figure out why that bothered me so much. I loved the way he put so much of himself and his spirit into everything he did. "In here!" I called. I hadn't expected to be able to stay just because I had poped in one day and they had been civil. North, however, had insisted that she make herself at home. "Ah, there you are." He navigated through the large room to sit next to her in another armchair that was close. "I've been meaning to ask you, do you have somewhere you like to stay, because I want to offer you a place here. You're more than welcome to stay." He offered. I sat in stunned silence. What could I say? "I...thank you..." I spat out after a second. I was breathless. What had I ever done for him? "You're very welcome." He smiled so wide you might think he would burst. Watching me fiddle with my hands in my lap must have given him an idea of how unusual this was. All of it. Not to mention I'm sure my face was a million shades of bright red. He chuckled softly. "So. I have something to show you." He leaned forward trying to catch my eye. When I looked up in surprise he chuckled a bit and stood. "Come. Is good thing." He added. "Did I look worried?" I joked. Unfortunately I knew the answer. "Yes." He put a hand on my shoulder much lighter than I thought should be possible. "Is okay. Here, you are safe." He moved on to walk beside her. We walked down two halls and into a round open area. This open area contained rooms containing the silhouette of every guardian. "These are rooms for each of us, mine, and theirs. When they want, they can stay here at the pole. It is second home to most, but they are welcome. We are all family." He paused long enough to turn to me and catch my eye. "We want to offer you a place in our family, If you'll have us." He smiled. I was stunned into silence for the second or third time since waking up here. That is, if you count jumping out of my skin when he came looking for me. I looked at the beautiful common area, then back at the wonderful man beside me, and back. This happened a few times but when I settled back on him something in me broke down. My heart stopped. A family? I couldn't fathom it. I had been hoping for something like this since I had been reborn a spirit. I felt my eyes grow impossibly large and I knew they were glistening. My arms folded I looked up, and I do mean up, at North with what I imagine he saw as hope mixed with fear and pain. "I...y-you mean...?" I was confused, a mess. He grinned a little larger. With one hand lightly behind one of my shoulders he turned me around. "Yes." He nodded. "We're happy to be the family you deserve." He led me up to the door and pushed it open. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Books on every wall, a desk for writing and carving. There were low-lights that could be used on bright or dim that looked exactly like stars. One whole wall was a picture window and the beautiful blue/white/black bed was the window seat. The walls were painted in flowing ornate patterns that roundabout resembled people, places, things. Music notes and songbirds could be seen in the patterns because everything floats on the wind. I turned slowly to look back at him, like some part of my heart and mind desperately wanted this to be real, and at the same time figured he was going to be joking. From the way his face softened from excitement to concern he didn't like what he saw in me. "It's for you." He nodded, "All yours." I won't lie, at this point my inner little girl exploded out of me right there. I couldn't remember anyone ever giving me anything. My hand went over my mouth and my other one around my waist. "Ohmygosh Thank you! It's...it's so beautiful." I was at a total loss. "How do I.." I didn't know exactly what I wanted to ask, but apparently North did. He opened his arms a bit and I flew into them. Basically with a running leap he got a bear hug. "Thank you." I had to say at least once more. He let me go with a boisterous laugh and explained this and that to me. The bookshelf was Jack's input, the lights were all Sandy. There was a bit of arrangement from Tooth, he made the trinkets and carving equipment and Bunny had painted the walls. I soaked it in but couldn't piece one thing together. "So...how did this get done in one night?" I asked in awe. The Russian stopped in his tracks and laughed so loud I thought he would hurt himself leaning back. "How long did you think you were asleep?" He barely got out while taking a breath. "Because it was not one night." He finished. I let him settle a moment before asking the obvious question. "How long was I asleep for then?" He shook his head. "A week and a half." He informed me. Apparently they had plenty of time to take a day off in the middle and have breakfast, lunch and dinner together in the process. I was impressed. "Well, at least that shouldn't happen again here. I won't be missing weeks of sleep anymore." I chuckled. He shook his head. "Sandy wasn't too pleased about that. He's got his eye on you now." he teased. I put my hands up in defeat. "I'm not arguing. It wasn't my idea." I defended. "Besides, he has children to worry about." I floated beside him on his way out. We made it all the way out to the main workshop before a snowflake landed softly on North's nose and a snowball came from behind us. I ducked in time to dodge the hit and the race was on. Laughter ensued. We were at this until long after dinner time and went our separate ways. North had some work to do and Jack went to make winter in the more northern places. I went back to my new room. Settling down in my first bed I could remember having I decided to make sure Sandy wouldn't feel the need to put me out for another week. As soon as my light was out a golden trail of dream-sand made its way into my room and I was left to dream peacefully of fun, friends and home. 


	5. 5-The Sky -The Stand In

She had been hanging out with North that year. She really enjoyed his company. He was loud, but enthusiastic and very kind. She loved when his eyes lit up with joy whenever one of his creations was exactly what he planned. His desk was big enough that she was able to work along side him as he taught her to carve. "Well done!" He said excitedly as her little model airplane flew off into the air doing loops. "Looks like...Sandy's plane." He eyed her. "What?" She shrugged. "I enjoy his sand-plane. It looks like fun." I offered. His laugh shook his shoulders and resonated through the entire room. It was infectious and she had to giggle. It was only two days until Christmas, but she was keeping him calm. She just knew how to get him smiling and he really had taken a liking to her. She was constantly showing him what he had been missing with the children of the world for so long. At this point they had been working since sunrise ten hours ago and their stomachs both decided that it was time for dinner. "Alright, break time." He said as he dusted the ice off of his table. She looked up at him with those big green eyes full of mild disappointment and he melted. "Aw, but I'm almost done with this one, just a few more minutes?" She pleaded. She was a child after all, and moments like this made certain he would never forget that. He shook his head and held back a grin. "Sky, we need to eat, we already skipped lunch." He explained as sternly as he could while she was looking at him with those doe eyes. He finally busted out in a giggle when she gave in. "Alright. If we must." She sat down her chisel and stood with a stretch. "What're we gonna have?" She asked with a slight supressed yawn. He thought about it and surveyed the kitchen. "Hot cocoa for sure." He offered and she nodded. He started making that and Tim, the Yeti, having overheard them in the kitchen decided to start a dinner for the two of them. He called to North to let him know and he thanked him. "What?" She asked trying to conceal a giggle. "He offered to make dinner as he knows how indecisive we are." He explained. She had to give him that one. "Cool. Are we going to eat in the workshop?" She asked casually. He saw what she was doing. "No, we've been working all day. Let's eat by fire. Maybe game of cards?" He proposed. She lit up. "Yeah, sounds great." She giggled. When their cocoa was done they made their way into the 'living room' finding some chairs and a table by the fire. What they had failed to notice was that the tile holding the guardian's likenesses was lit up with moonlight. When they settled down they reached for their cups. It was warm, but not scalding which made it more starling when Sky hissed in pain and put the cup down almost haphazardly. "Ow. Hot." She shook out her hand and looked over at a stunned North. "That was actually fairly cool..." He held his up to show her that it wasn't actually steaming. Still, it had burned her hand. Holding it to her the look on her face told him she wasn't lying. "Let me see." He leaned over and she let him examine the burn. It was bad. He frowned at it as though it would reveal its secrets to him if he stared enough. It was close to third degree. "Hey, relax." He assured her. "I have something that will fix." He pulled an ornate wooden box off a shelf nearby with burn cream and gauze. She guessed when you had a big open fireplace and long-haired Yeti running around, it paid to be prepared. He wrapped up her hand and barely noticed the temperature of her skin, having patched Jack up so many times, until he saw the frost patterns on the gauze. He noticed her cheeks flushing and checked her temperature. She was...ice cold. "What the...?" He pondered which prompted a raised eyebrow from Sky. "You're cold as ice, and you look like you're overheated." He explained. She looked confused and more than a little dazed. He thought about how her plane had flown. He hadn't given much thought to it but, he hadn't made that plane fly... "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm fine." She didn't look like it though. "Well, I'll just make us some chocolate milkshakes and we'll play that card game." He offered. She looked excited and he relaxed. "Let's move a little away from the fire, I'm burning up." He said as he stood and she didn't question it. She slid her chair back and pulled her legs back under her. He took his time collecting the tray so he could be sure the change worked, and it did. On his way back to the kitchen he met Bunny, who was no doubt offering to help with the preperations. "Bunny! Nice to see you." He greeted. Bunny was taken a bit aback by the obviously de-stressed nature his best friend was in so close to his holiday. "You too mate. You want some help?" He asked. North nodded. "It would be appreciated," He started, "Sky's already been helping me carve, but something is going on with her. These chocolates were so hot they gave her second degree burns on one of her hands, and when I wrapped it up there was frost on the bandages." He told his friend, bewildered as he was. Bunny picked up the lukewarm mug and met North's eyes. "She was carving with you? And was she successful?" He asked. North nodded. "Extremely." He didn't need to say anything else. They headed back after making the milkshakes that were promised and found their little wind spirit out cold. She woke back up promptly upon hearing them enter and greeted her furry friend. "Hey Bunny!" She grinned. Bunny had to smile. Only one other person frosted the chair when they slept, only one person could create ice toys successfully. She had done both. The wheels in his head started turning. "Hey there mate. North tells me you've been quite the little artist." He greeted. She blushed a little. "I've just been hackin' at the ice." She offered. "Wrapped a few presents that's all." She obviously didn't think of herself as a sculptor. He grinned. "So, this whole burn business has me thinkin' 'bout somethin'. Can you try something for me mate?" He asked. She met his eye with hesitation, but trusting him, she nodded. "Yeah, what?" She seemed a bit skeptical. He had to know though, so he gave it a shot. "Think about being somewhere else. Anywhere, like a beach, the warren, your room. Imagine it as vividly as you can." He prompted. She thought about her room at the pole. Nodded, and waited. "Alright, now...brace yourself, and tap your foot twice." She raised an eyebrow in surprise and a fair amount of skepticism but did as she asked. A hole opened beneath her and she fell through with a surprised squeak. Another opened and she was spit out unceremoniously onto her bed, face first. The boisterous laughter of North and Bunny rang through the workshop, and forgetting what had just happened she tapped her foot in mild annoyance and was once again deposited face-first. This time right on top of Bunny. "Easy mate. Let's not hurt ourselves." Bunny collected her and stood her back up. She tried to look annoyed but she just had to laugh. "What in the world was that?" She asked between fits of laughter. "I thought that was your thing." She shook her head. "I think its your thing now too. You've got the guardian's powers." He almost thought aloud. North sobered and she watched his eyes widen. "We should check the globe." It was a statement, and he was off. She rushed after him. "Check it for what? Why are we- oh." She was cut short by the lighted image floating above the guardian's tiles. "Is that...that's...me?" She questioned. "What...what does that mean?" She asked, confusion written all over her face. North smiled, nodded and proceeded to laugh. "What's he laughing at?" She asked Bunny, who was himself grinning ear to ear. She just refused to absorb this information. "You've been chosen mate. You're only about the second to ever take this role on too." He offered. With her head tilted to the side she prompted a huge grin from the large bunny. "You're our guardian spirit." He explained. "You have our magic, plus your own. If someone gets sick or the like, you can stand in for a short time." He told her. She was blown away. She studied the glowing representation of herself alternating with symbols of every guardian and herself. North gave her a firmer than needed pat on the back that set her falling. Although instead of hitting the floor she spun and floated unsteadily about a foot off the ground. "What?" She giggled when she caught sight of the immaterial wings that manifested on her back. "Well that's a tad redundant." She observed, sending everyone into a giggling fit. It just so happened that Jack picked that moment to fly into the room, getting caught off guard by the whole scene, sliding up beside Bunny. "Wait, what just happened?" He asked, clearly befuddled. "Sky's a guardian." Bunny clarified. North had already set off the northern lights and the Yeti were still making dinner, just a lot more of it now. The whole evening was a blur. Everyone was actually really surprised that North was at the party, rather than working, but he assured them that they were well ahead of schedule. "So you have some of everyone's magic?" Jack asked, they were on a rafter, away from all the commotion. She nodded. "Evidently." She had just told him about Bunny's test and he almost fell. "Yeah, yeah, let's see how you like it. Next time I'm pushing you in." She laughed. "Bring it." He challenged. "You've always had a little bit of my magic though. What's different about it now?" He asked. She thought about it for a second. "Well, before I could deal with heat, now it's part of me and I gave myself second degree burns on lukewarm hot cocoa." She shook her head. "Lesson learned." She grinned, Jack just chuckled. Jack opened his mouth to respond but was drown out by North. "Sky? Where are you? You'll miss the party!" He called. The look she gave Jack fell somewhere between 'help' and 'ugh'. He smiled sympathetically. "I know. They mean well though." He offered. She nodded. "I know, and I really appreciate them, but sometimes..." She trailed off. He held up a hand, no need to explain. Then he very unceremoniously nudged her off their perch and right on top of North, who caught her like she was a feather. "Ah!" He laughed. "There you are." He put her down and herded her into the dining hall. She had already privately taken the oath, now it was celebration time. She did, despite what they may have thought, know how to have a good time. There was hockey, sledding, charades and much more. The longer the party lasted, the more comfortable she felt until she could have spent days with her extended family. Unfortunately some of the guests were a bit rude, but North stemmed that unwelcome tide before it could reach either Jack or Sky. By the time morning hit North and Sky had already retreated back into the workshop and had been making toys for hours. Christmas was coming soon, after all. "What about this one?" She asked holding up a blue bear with a little white bowtie. Nodded. "I think that's what Jenna wanted, she'll love it." He approved. She turned and packaged it in beautiful foil. This time, when they went to take lunch they steered clear of hot beverages and she made a milkshake. They were back in the workshop until the crowd thinned and Christmas eve was upon them. The both of them had been awake for a good week, and Sky was beat. When North left in the sleigh, Jack in tow Bunny and herself settled down in the dining hall for dinner. "He's never been this calm this time of year." He mused. "You're good for him." he nudged her. She smiled at him but didn't really look like she had heard him. "Yeah?" She said through a yawn. "Let's get you to bed mate." She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." She insisted. She had her head resting on her hand, and her arm on the table. She was obviously beat. "Sure." Bunny nodded. She closed her eyes and golden dreams lit up the air above her head. He gathered her up and settled her down in her room, then settled across the hall in his own. They both needed the rest. 


	6. 6 The Stand in Pt2- Christmas

**This is the sequel to 'Sky-the stand in' and is that next morning and their Christmas together. **

She was still asleep the next morning when she woke up to a very excited Jack bouncing the edge of her bed. She made a show of only opening one eye and glaring at him.

"Come on, you'll miss it!" He was urging. She played dumb.

"Miss what Jack?" She rolled back over. For a moment she really couldn't place what was going on that day that was important. It was Christmas, yeah but what was the big deal. She knew he likely meant some meal or another but why was he so antsy?

"Come on! We're having breakfast and we're gonna open gifts." He explained from a precarious perch on one of the posts at the foot of her bed. His staff over his shoulder was swinging with friendly impatience.

"Ugh." She stretched and a cool breeze made its way through the room. "I'm up, I'm up." She rolled out of bed, sitting lazily and realizing she was already dressed. "Heh, would you look at that." She looked over to see if Jack was still there, thinking maybe she had been dreaming.

"Well now that you're awake, let's go." He hoped down to the floor and urged the wind magic he controlled to push her toward the door.

"Alright, alright, easy." She protested, laughing lazily as she half-stumbled out of her room.

"You're no fun when you're asleep." He chided. She opened her eyes a little wider. She knew what he was going at, and it worked.

"Hey, I am too fun, I'm not asleep." She tried. Looking at Jack's face, she realized how she sounded. "Oh hush, I just woke up." She gave his shoulder a little shove and rubbed her eyes.

"There they are, finally wake her up?" North called from the kitchen. She looked around, a bit confused.

"What? How long were you trying to get me up?" She asked him. He just grinned.

"Oh about...what would you say North? Two hours?" He asked as North met them in the dining room.

"Sounds right." he mused. "Although I did send you to get her twice." added. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. She couldn't believe it, must be a prank. However Tooth and Bunny walked in and trashed that theory.

"Finally, she's awake." Tooth's tense body language was something she almost overlooked. She giggled, putting it off as her overactive imagination. Tooth wasn't tense.

"Am I that hard to wake up?" She asked. Bunny snorted. Actually SNORTED. She gave him a confused look.

"Hard to wake up? We were ready to call Sandy mate." He shook his head. "Thought there was somethin' wrong with ya." He explained. They were...actually worried? She shook her head, they were over-reacting, she was certain. She thought about how Jack was in her room when she finally woke up. The more she thought about it she realized that Jack wouldn't have been in her room without asking unless there was good reason. And what was that about North sending him in twice?

"Alright, I admit I'm a heavy sleeper." She laughed it off, or tried to. Sandy floated in from a window with a big grin and a wave. When he caught sight of her sand flashed above his head so fast she couldn't see what they were, let alone interpret what they meant.

"Woah there, can ya slow it down a smidge?" Jack asked sweetly. Sandy smiled and with a little nod his thought language became distinguishable. At this point both her and Jack were on eye-level with the dream maker. Jack was crouching, but Sky was firmly planted Indian style on the floor. Tooth was fluttering over her shoulder, like she was waiting for something to be discovered that would have to be slain and only she could.

'How did Jack have to wake Sky up?' was the general meaning of his message. She sighed.

"He was Jumping up and down on the foot of my bed." She shook her head. Sandy's eyes widened a little, but smiled. She loved the playfulness the guardian of dreams exuded. Not like jack, but more of a prankster than most would think. Plus, he was closer to her age, so he understood her calm demeanor. That's why everyone said they acted alike. So much life will do that to a person.

'How long did it take?' He asked them.

"Well, I wouldn't know because I was asleep, so that's all you." she nudged Jack's shoulder. She barely caught the next bits of conversation for wondering why Tooth seemed so tense all the time.

"Oh, about two tries, an hour and a half and two hours, so about three and a half hours total." He supplied.

"Really?" She asked "I've never been that heavy of a sleeper." She finally put together how long it had taken her, but sitting next to Sandy she was too distracted by the lines of dream sand to really catch the gravity of what that information meant. Again, she just giggled. She was too busy molding images in the sand above her head.

"Oi, come on you three, breakfast's been ready for over an hour." Bunny snapped her back to reality and she and Jack managed to float into a standing position in sync.

"Alright alright." She said as she made her way to the table, helping a Yeti set out the very christmasy plates with holly on them. She giggled to herself while food came out on droves. She sat down with her feet over the back of her chair while she waited for everyone to sit down. When she caught sight of the rest of the room she almost fell over. It was even more decorated than usual, with a huge tree up in the center of the room. Evidently the Yeti set it up before they crashed for the night and what they were doing now was beyond her. She couldn't see into the living room area by the fireplace, but she couldn't investigate quickly enough. Everyone gathered and she swung her legs around to sit upright.

"Merry Christmas!" North bellowed, "Today we celebrate this day for the first time with our newest guardian," his voice reverberated and she felt her face grow warm. Not actually, as she was harnessing ice magic at the moment, and even more so when he added, "and friend." in a lower tone. She grinned. Most of the talking blended together into a whirl of sights and sounds.

She grinned and kind of watched as her newest, and as far as she could remember first, friends chowed down. Forgetting she was seen and heard, she gathered her legs up under her and sat dremily. Soon, mild attention was on her, but she barely noticed until someone spoke up.

"What's wrong mate?" Bunny asked below the murmur of eating and conversation. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

"You've not eaten, or said a word." he explained. Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh!" She giggled. She shook her head and gathered up a plateful of anything she could reach. "I always forget until someone asks. I couldn't eat before anyone could see me." She ventured an explanation. Apparently that was uncommon because he just gave her the look of the lost man.

"What?" He asked again. She could see the wheels turning in his head. She gave him a moment. When he figured it out he looked too sympathetic for her to stomach.

"Hey, it's not like it hurt me any." She commented between bites of turkey. "We don't need meals daily." She finished.

"But we DO need them. It's like candy if you can get it mate, you can actually starve as a spirit." He was stumbling on himself.

"Hey, I'm still here." She shot his logic out the window, even though she knew he was right. "Granted there may have been magic involved, but I found ways."

"Yeah, you're here and you can barely stay awake half the time. You're practically all bone too." He observed, obviously not gauging his words.

"I have some of Sandy's magic, remember?" She was becoming more clipped. Frustration wasn't her strong suit, but she had never had anyone that could see her, forget argue with her.

"That's not all of it and you know it." he defended. She flinched internally, praying it didn't show.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I've not been visible that long." She offered. The both of them had forgotten their meals.

"Yeah, but we need to figure out why-" She held up a hand and he stopped.

"I'm fine. I'm little because I'm little, not because I don't eat. If that's what you're getting at it's wrong." She took a breath. "I understand it's odd, but honestly, you're going to hurt yourself." She ended with a joke. She didn't know where she got that from.

"Alright, you win this round." He tried really hard not to grin. He failed. "Bloody ankle-biter." He mumbled into his cup. Jack, on the other side of them had pretended not to notice until he said that.

"That means he likes you." He nudged her and she broke out in a huge giggling fit.

"I never would have guessed." She loved how he came to her rescue in tense moments, and the silliness he brought to everything. Nothing was serious, and that's how she survived. She had seen so much suffering, been the cause of some of it without wanting to, and this was how the both of them made it. North was almost as loopy as she had been. They had both worked hard and everyone allowed them their weird behaviors without too much hassle. Especially Sky, who honestly hadn't been around long enough for them to know her norm.

They helped clear the table and gathered around the tree. North had told her all about the holidays past, so she knew what to expect and had made gifts for all of them. Having North's affinity for knowing what they would want didn't hurt either. They settled down on the couches that were set up on one side of the fireplace. She loved the warmth it gave off but remembered that she needed to back up a bit. She ended up sitting on the floor in front of Sandy with Jack to her side and North beside him. Tooth was on another chair with Bunny also in his own, completing the circle.

"Alright, let's get started. As always, youngest first." North said. Rubbing his hands together he handed Jack a pile of gifts. Sky had made him a new hoodie, his was warped, with ice patterns already inlaid that could serve as a backup talisman in a pinch. He was thrilled with all of them and obviously not comfortable receiving anything from anyone. They went through everyone and by the time they got to Sky she was so engrossed in the joy and relaxation of the moment that she, again, forgot that she could be seen. She was examining the carpet patterns lazily and North had to say her name once or twice to get her attention.

"What? Oh, sorry my bad." She giggled. Paying full attention now, North handed her six gifts. She was befuddled. The guardians watched this hesitant little wide-eyed look and all of them forgot she was any older than she looked.

"Go on, open them." Tooth prodded. She was still hesitant, and much more careful than she needed to be. They weren't labeled, and she started with a little blue one.

"Oh, wow." She was awestruck by the little silver chain and delicate star that was inside. She picked up the sparkling necklace and it was completely made of Ice. "It's beautiful!"

"It's a talisman. It'll serve as a conduit for the powers that weren't originally yours." He explained. "Obviously it may work better for my own magic, but...should I tell her guys?" He asked.

"No, you'll ruin it." Tooth chided lightly. She cocked and eyebrow at them and slid open the next few. A red one from North that was a set of small, thin-bladed sword medallion charms. A little pastel green one from Bunny that was a small boomerang charm that actually came back to her when lost. He suggested she throw it, just to see what would happen.

It got stuck in the ceiling.

Then there was Tooth, who's charm looked a whole lot like a feather. It was beautiful and when she added it her "wings" came back and she had to think really hard about making them fade.

Then she came to the golden one. It was a little golden vile of dream sand. She looked up at sandy with a questioning look and a smile. He nodded at the bottle. She un-corked it and instead of staying where it was, it came to life. She watched it swirl around her and then form a little stream that went for her chest. It tickled a bit and when it stopped a golden light flashed once and she was left with a little golden sun emblem on her collar.

'Tell her!' he mimed excitedly. North chuckled.

"Tap into the part of your new power that lets you control dream sand." he suggested. When she did she realized how cool this gift really was, how special. She saw nothing but swirling gold for a moment and when it settled down something felt different. She held up a hand, and it was made entirely of gold. However when she tried to speak she got nothing.

There was a spontaneous bout of laughter from everyone and when she looked up she saw why. There was a little question mark in the air over her head. She tumbled over laughing and the fact that it was still silent sent everyone off the edge. She looked back at Sandy and gave everyone the shock of the century. She was trying to communicate and getting nowhere, so with a frustrated sigh she sat down. Sandy was still giggling when she thought of something she apparently hadn't before.

She was signing. More than a few jaws hit the floor. She was trying to explain to them but much like Sandman her thoughts were faster than the dream sand and she resorted to changing back. Dream sand exploded off of her, leaving her normal again with the exception of the sand sun on her collar bone.

"I've been around, sign language is pretty easy to pick up anywhere and I had loads of time on my hands, so to speak." She offered.

"That's cool!" Jack lit up. "Why don't you teach us?" He asked, which was met with enthusiasm from everyone, especially Sandy. She had to laugh. Once she had agreed to teach them sign language they ended up having somewhat of a family game night. Sky stayed to the side, as she hadn't played most of the games before. There was so much laughter in the room she couldn't help, though, but feel at home. Although she was exhausted from so much energy, she was excited to be so welcome here.

She started to sweat, being too close to the fire, and her cheeks lit up pink. She was already asleep by this point though so Jack just frosted over the couch she was on and that solved that. They couldn't help but watch her dreams, even Sandy didn't know what they were this time, because she was making them herself. They watched the intricately lacing patterns that formed her dream for a moment before eventually settling down for a few more games. What they couldn't know from seeing them was that she was dreaming of them, her family.


	7. 7 The stand in pt 3

**_Sorry it's taken me so long, but here you go! This the last sequel to 'the stand in' and is that next morning and their Christmas together._**

She was still asleep the next morning when she woke up to a very excited Jack bouncing the edge of her bed. She made a show of only opening one eye and glaring at him.

"Come on, you'll miss it!" He was urging. She played dumb.

"Miss what Jack?" She rolled back over. For a moment she really couldn't place what was going on that day that was important. It was Christmas, yeah but what was the big deal. She knew he likely meant some meal or another but why was he so antsy?

"Come on! We're having breakfast and we're gonna open gifts." He explained from a precarious perch on one of the posts at the foot of her bed. His staff over his shoulder was swinging with friendly impatience.

"Ugh." She stretched and a cool breeze made its way through the room. "I'm up, I'm up." She rolled out of bed, sitting lazily and realizing she was already dressed. "Heh, would you look at that." She looked over to see if Jack was still there, thinking maybe she had been dreaming.

"Well now that you're awake, let's go." He hoped down to the floor and urged the wind magic he controlled to push her toward the door.

"Alright, alright, easy." She protested, laughing lazily as she half-stumbled out of her room.

"You're no fun when you're asleep." He chided. She opened her eyes a little wider. She knew what he was going at, and it worked.

"Hey, I am too fun, I'm not asleep." She tried. Looking at Jack's face, she realized how she sounded. "Oh hush, I just woke up." She gave his shoulder a little shove and rubbed her eyes.

"There they are, finally wake her up?" North called from the kitchen. She looked around, a bit confused.

"What? How long were you trying to get me up?" She asked him. He just grinned.

"Oh about...what would you say North? Two hours?" He asked as North met them in the dining room.

"Sounds right." he mused. "Although I did send you to get her twice." added. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. She couldn't believe it, must be a prank. However Tooth and Bunny walked in and trashed that theory.

"Finally, she's awake." Tooth's tense body language was something she almost overlooked. She giggled, putting it off as her overactive imagination. Tooth wasn't tense.

"Am I that hard to wake up?" She asked. Bunny snorted. Actually SNORTED. She gave him a confused look.

"Hard to wake up? We were ready to call Sandy mate." He shook his head. "Thought there was somethin' wrong with ya." He explained. The cajoling was much darker in retrospect. They were...actually worried?

She thought about how Jack was in her room when she finally woke up. The more she thought about it she realized that Jack wouldn't have been in her room without asking unless there was good reason. And what was that about North sending him in twice?

"Alright, I admit I'm a heavy sleeper." She laughed it off, or tried to. Sandy floated in from a window with a big grin and a wave. When he caught sight of her sand flashed above his head so fast she couldn't see what they were, let alone interpret what they meant.

"Woah there, can ya slow it down a smidge?" Jack asked sweetly. Sandy smiled and with a little nod his thought language became distinguishable.

At this point both her and Jack were on eye-level with the dream maker. Jack was crouching, but Sky was firmly planted Indian style on the floor. Tooth was fluttering over her shoulder, like she was waiting for something to be discovered that would have to be slain and only she could.

'How did Jack have to wake Sky up?' was the jist of his message. She sighed.

"He was Jumping up and down on the foot of my bed." She shook her head. Sandy's eyes widened a little, but smiled. She loved the playfulness the guardian of dreams exuded. Not like jack, but more of a prankster than most would think. Plus, he was closer to her age, so he understood her calm demeanor. That's why everyone said they acted alike. So much life will do that to a person.

'How long did it take?' He asked them.

"Well, I wouldn't know because I was asleep, so that's all you." she nudged Jack's shoulder.

She barely caught the next bits of conversation for wondering why Tooth seemed so tense all the time.

"Oh, about two trys, an hour and a half and two hours, so about three and a half hours total." He supplied.

"Really?" She asked "I've never been that heavy of a sleeper." She finally put together how long it had taken her, but sitting next to Sandy she was too distracted by the lines of dream sand to really catch the gravity of what that information meant. Again, she just giggled. She was too busy molding images in the sand above her head.

"Oi, come on you three, breakfast's been ready for over an hour." Bunny snapped her back to reality and she and Jack managed to float into a standing position in sync.

"Alright alright." She said as she made her way to the table, helping a Yeti set out the very Christmas-y plates with holly on them. She giggled to herself while food came out on droves. She sat down with her feet over the back of her chair while she waited for everyone to sit down. When she caught sight of the rest of the room she almost fell over.

It was even more decorated than usual, with a huge tree up in the center of the room. Evidently the Yeti set it up before they crashed for the night and what they were doing now was beyond her.

She couldn't see into the living room area by the fireplace, but she couldn't investigate quickly enough. Everyone gathered and she swung her legs around to sit upright.

"Merry Christmas!" North bellowed, "Today we celebrate this day for the first time with our newest guardian," his voice reverberated and she felt her face grow warm. Not actually, as she was harnessing ice magic at the moment, and even more so when he added, "and friend." in a lower tone. She grinned.

Most of the talking blended together into a whirl of sights and sounds. She grinned and kind of watched as her newest, and as far as she could remember first, friends chowed down.

Forgetting she was seen and heard, she gathered her legs up under her and sat dreamily. Soon, mild attention was on her, but she barely noticed until someone spoke up.

"What's wrong mate?" Bunny asked below the murmur of eating and conversation. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

"You've not eaten, or said a word." he explained. Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh!" She giggled. She shook her head and gathered up a plateful of anything she could reach. "I always forget until someone asks. I couldn't eat before anyone could see me." She ventured an explanation. Apparently that was uncommon because he just gave her the look of the lost man.

"What?" He asked again. She could see the wheels turning in his head. She gave him a moment. When he figured it out he looked too sympathetic for her to stomach.

"Hey, it's not like it hurt me any." She commented between bites of turkey. "We don't need meals daily." She finished.

"But we DO need them. It's like candy if you can get it mate, you can actually starve as a spirit." He was stumbling on himself.

"Hey, I'm still here." She shot his logic out the window, even though she knew he was right. "Granted there may have been magic involved, but I found ways."

"Yeah, you're here and you can barely stay awake half the time. You're practically all bone too." He observed, obviously not gauging his words.

"I have some of Sandy's magic, remember?" She was becoming more clipped. Frustration wasn't her strong suit, but she had never had anyone that could see her, forget argue with her.

"That's not all of it and you know it." he defended. She flinched internally, praying it didn't show.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I've not been visible that long." She offered. The both of them had forgotten their meals.

"Yeah, but we need to figure out why-" She held up a hand and he stopped.

"I'm fine. I'm little because I'm little, not because I don't eat. If that's what you're getting at it's wrong." She took a breath. "I understand it's odd, but honestly, you're going to hurt yourself." She ended with a joke. She didn't know where she got that from.

"Alright, you win this round." He tried really hard not to grin. He failed. "Bloody ankle-biter." He mumbled into his cup. Jack, on the other side of them had pretended not to notice until he said that.

"That means he likes you." He nudged her and she broke out in a huge giggling fit.

"I never would have guessed." She loved how he came to her rescue in tense moments, and the silliness he brought to everything. Nothing was serious, and that's how she survived. She had seen so much suffering, been the cause of some of it without wanting to, and this was how the both of them made it.

North was almost as loopy as she had been. They had both worked hard and everyone allowed them their weird behaviors without too much hassle. Especially Sky, who honestly hadn't been around long enough for them to know her norm.

They helped clear the table and gathered around the tree. North had told her all about the holidays past, so she knew what to expect and had made gifts for all of them. Having North's affinity for knowing what they would want didn't hurt either.

They settled down on the couches that were set up on one side of the fireplace. She loved the warmth it gave off but remembered that she needed to back up a bit. She ended up sitting on the floor in front of Sandy with Jack to her side and North beside him. Tooth was on another chair with Bunny also in his own, completing the circle.

"Alright, let's get started. As always, youngest first." North said. Rubbing his hands together he handed Jack a pile of gifts. Sky had made him a new hoodie, his was warped, with ice patterns already inlaid that could serve as a backup talisman in a pinch. He was thrilled with all of them and obviously not comfortable receiving anything from anyone.

They went through everyone and by the time they got to Sky she was so engrossed in the joy and relaxation of the moment that she, again, forgot that she could be seen.

She was examining the carpet patterns lazily and North had to say her name once or twice to get her attention.

"What? Oh, sorry my bad." She giggled. Paying full attention now, North handed her six gifts. She was befuddled. The guardians watched this hesitant little wide-eyed look and all of them forgot she was any older than she looked.

"Go on, open them." Tooth prodded. She was still hesitant, and much more careful than she needed to be. They weren't labeled, and she started with a little blue one.

"Oh, wow." She was awestruck by the little silver chain and delicate star that was inside. She picked up the sparkling necklace and it was completely made of Ice. "It's beautiful!"

"It's a talisman. It'll serve as a conduit for the powers that weren't originally yours." He explained. "Obviously it may work better for my own magic, but...should I tell her guys?" He asked.

"No, you'll ruin it." Tooth chided lightly.

She cocked and eyebrow at them and slid open the next few. A red one from North that was a set of small, thin-bladed sword medallion charms. A little pastel green one from Bunny that was a small boomerang charm that actually came back to her when lost. He suggested she throw it, just to see what would happen.

It got stuck in the ceiling.

Then there was Tooth, who's charm looked a whole lot like a feather. It was beautiful and when she added it her "wings" came back and she had to think really hard about making them fade.

Then she came to the golden one. It was a little golden vile of dream sand. She looked up at sandy with a questioning look and a smile. He nodded at the bottle.

She un-corked it and instead of staying where it was, it came to life. She watched it swirl around her and then form a little stream that went for her chest. It tickled a bit and when it stopped a golden light flashed once and she was left with a little golden sun emblem on her collar.

'tell her!' he mimed excitedly. North chuckled.

"Tap into the part of your new power that lets you control dream sand." he suggested. When she did she realized how cool this gift really was, how special. She saw nothing but swirling gold for a moment and when it settled down something felt different. She held up a hand, and it was made entirely of gold.

However when she tried to speak she got nothing.

There was a spontaneous bout of laughter from everyone and when she looked up she saw why. There was a little question mark in the air over her head. She tumbled over laughing and the fact that it was still silent sent everyone off the edge.

She looked back at Sandy and gave everyone the shock of the century. She was trying to communicate and getting nowhere, so with a frustrated sigh she sat down. Sandy was still giggling when she thought of something she apparently hadn't before.

She was signing. More than a few jaws hit the floor.

She was trying to explain to them but much like Sandman her thoughts were faster than the dream sand and she resorted to changing back. Dream sand exploded off of her, leaving her normal again with the exception of the sand sun on her collar bone.

"I've been around, sign language is pretty easy to pick up anywhere and I had loads of time on my hands, so to speak." She offered.

"That's cool!" Jack lit up. "Why don't you teach us?" He asked, which was met with enthusiasm from everyone, especially Sandy. She had to laugh.

Once she had agreed to teach them sign language they ended up having somewhat of a family game night. Sky stayed to the side, as she hadn't played most of the games before.

There was so much laughter in the room she couldn't help, though, but feel at home. Although she was exhausted from so much energy, she was excited to be so welcome here. She started to sweat, being too close to the fire, and her cheeks lit up pink. She was already asleep by this point though so Jack just frosted over the couch she was on and that solved that. They couldn't help but watch her dreams, even Sandy didn't know what they were this time, because she was making them herself. They watched the intricately lacing patterns that formed her dream for a moment before eventually settling down for a few more games.

What they couldn't know from seeing her was that she was dreaming of them, her family.


End file.
